This invention relates to serving content to a client
Content may be served, for example, in web pages, which are adapted text and graphics documents that a user views utilizing a web browser such as Netscape Navigator® and Internet Explorer®. The documents are constructed using HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”). HTML is composed of a set of elements that define a document and guide its display.